Headfirst for Halos
by BloodyxStaples
Summary: Song Fic to Headfirst for Halos, by The Romance[RyouxBakura]Bakura is a heavy druggie, now whatch as he blows his head against the wall and let his fragments fall like pixie dust across his tonuge, Just Think Happy Thoughts...


**Hi Loves. This songfic is not for the erm... Younger peoples. This is based on one of my favorite My Chemical Romance songs 'Headfirst for Halos' It's rated Mature for EXTREME Drug mention, and suicidal thoughts/mentions. **

**I hope you enjoy my new acount were I'm making ONLY Song-fics. Enjoy this piece of **

**Ryou(Bakura)xBakura(Yami no Bakura). AU, R&R, and Flame if you like. Also, during whole fic, Bakura is WASTED.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Bakura's POV**

_**Yeah!**_

Awesome... The only way I can feel the adreninline rush, as the drugs seep through me, this intoxication... My one-way ticket to Heaven and Hell!

I look over towards Ryou as I rattle the pill bottle, I was wasted and lovin' it.

The middle of the day starts it all. The depression seeps in through the failures of life as the blood drains my face, drugs are my escape, it numbs out the failures, and lets me _fly..._

You foolish mortals don't know a damn thing of what I'm feeling.

And now little kiddies, the red ones let me fly, as the blue ones help me fall, and I think I'll just blow my brains against the ceiling, and watch the fragments fall...

Then it'll fall across my tounge like pixie-dust while I think these happy thoughts.

**_  
Well let's go back to the middle of the day that starts it all  
I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling  
And now the red ones make me fly  
And the blue ones help me fall  
And I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling  
And as the fragments of my skull begin to fall  
Fall on your tongue like pixie dust just think happy thoughts  
_**

I looked at a blured Ryou who glanced at me with sadness and disgust. Who needs the mortal, always lecturing me on MY life. So I was an overboard acholholic, who got wasted 24/7... Who is HE to judge ME?

I feel so content in my numb domain, but I always long for him to join me... He never does. He's always there for me... That boy has had my stomach pumped so many times it isn't funny.

Always holds my hair back as I puke, always makes sure I don't O.D...

I just want him to fly with me...

**_  
And we'll fly home  
We'll fly home  
You and I  
We'll fly home  
_**

"RYOU!" I yelled! "Just come on, Join me..." I finished.

_**  
Come on!**_

Ryou burst into tears.

"Why are you ruining ourself Yami?" He shreiked. "Can't you see I care about you?" He finished as his chest heaved in and out. As he ran to his room and slammed the door to drown me out.

Well kids here I am again. Intoxicating myself, The red ones to let me fly and the blue ones to help me fall.

And I think I'll just blow my brains against the ceiling.

**_  
Well now I'm back in the middle of the day that starts it all.  
I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling.  
And now these red ones make me fly,  
And the blue ones help me fall.  
And I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling. _**

And Ryou will get over it and we'll fly home, Him and I... we'll fly home...

**_  
And we'll fly home,  
You and I,  
We'll fly home.  
_**

Now honestly that is what I said to him, said to him... And he just looked into my eyes and closed near to my face 'till our noses touched.

**_  
Now honestly that's what I said to her, what I said to her  
_**

Now think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts...As we closed the small space between us, and our lips brushed. He started to pull away but I gently pulled him in and kissed him strongerly, as my tonguge gently glided across his bottom lip...

**_Think happy thoughts  
Think happy thoughts  
Think happy thoughts _**

_**Think happy thoughts **_

_**Think happy thoughts **_

_**Think happy thoughts **_

_**Think happy thoughts **_

_**Think happy thoughts **_

But then I passed out...

_**Think ha... wooo!**_

**Did you like it leave a reveiw. Hehe, Bakura passed out from the pills last minute... I love this song by The Romance, one of the best ever.**


End file.
